


bnw painting

by 8sthaor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Art, Chan, Cheol, F/M, Fluff, Gyu, Hansol - Freeform, Jeonghan, Joshua - Freeform, Jun - Freeform, Junhui - Freeform, Junnie - Freeform, Kwan - Freeform, Kwan-ah, Painting, Seventeen - Freeform, Shua - Freeform, The8 - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, Woozi, artist, carats - Freeform, dk - Freeform, hoshi - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, minghao - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, myungho, paint, scoups, seok, seokmin, seungkwan - Freeform, soonyoung - Freeform, vernon - Freeform, wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sthaor/pseuds/8sthaor
Summary: Minghao loves art very much, art loves him too. When people choose to turn back from him, art never does. But little did he know, there's someone who believes in him too. Unfortunately, he never notice that someone. That someone is Elease. She believes in Hao so much more than how Minghao believes in himself. When their fates met, they developed a strong relationship with each other. Minghao's painting becomes colorful just like how Elease gave color to his life. But what will happen to the colorful painting when they become apart from each other? What will turn black and white, Hao's paintings or his life?
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader





	bnw painting

"Bro? what's this?"

Minghao choose not to look at his friends and continued cooking ramen for his friends even if all they do is to laugh at his paintings for hours already.

"Seriously? Who would buy this painting," His friend, Jun, thought and continued analyzing his painting, "Surely anyone can paint this one! Even my pet cat can paint this one if I gave her a canvas and other painting materials." Jun added.

"My tiger plushies can paint that one also!" Their other friend, Soonyoung, added to what Jun said.

Minghao internally rolled his eyes while transferring the ramen to each of their bowl.

"Hyung! Let me help you" Chan came to Minghao and helped him transfer the ramen to the bowl and serve it to their other friends.

Soonyoung and Jun immediately came to their table and sat on the seats when they heard that ramen's done.

Minghao picked Soonyoung and Jun's forehead, "For real? You guys came here and judge my paintings like you all are pro and now you expect me to feed you both?"

Soonyoung and Jun whined with what Minghao said while Chan laugh out loud to his hyungs.

"Hyungs," pertaining to Soonyoung and Jun, "Stop judging Minghao hyungs painting and mind you own businesses!" Chan told his hyungs.

That's just one of the reasons why Minghao never joined exhibits. People close to him never really understands his love for painting. They don't even appreciate his works. Minghao's parent never supported him at all, that's why Minghao left their home. All Minghao wants is to have someone who supports and understand why he loves art so much. Even if it's just one person.

"El, I swear to God there's a lot of artist out there!"

Elease didn't listen to her friend and continued pulling her friend looking for Xu Minghao in the whole school.

Her friend, Ann, pulled her hand from El's hand. "El, that guy and his friends are like the famous guys at our school, we can't just come to them like friends, come on!"

"No, Ann. I know Minghao's a good guy."


End file.
